


The Untold Story of Merlin

by WinterSolstice778



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Hurt Merlin, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Magic Revealed, Memory Alteration, Powerful Merlin, merlin character study, morgana character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2019-08-01 15:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSolstice778/pseuds/WinterSolstice778
Summary: A look into Merlin's childhood, his thought process, and his journey in Camelot. Why did Merlin make the choices that he did? How does he deal with manipulation and the consequences of his actions? In the end, is there any redemption to the damned?





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Finally back with something. It's not my harry potter story but I got ideas for this. Please comment and give kudos. I'll try to get the next chapter up by next week.

Throughout the series, Merlin has faced many horrors. He has also accomplished many great deeds with little to no thanks. But underneath the happy-go-lucky, slightly clumsy servant, is a darkness. A deep sadness that carves itself into his very soul.

It started when he was still latched to his mother's bosom. Barely a fortnight old Merlin cried as all babes do. His mother went over to comfort him when the crying stopped. Instead, little baby laughter filled the air.

Hunith checked on her baby boy in confusion.

Tiny baby Merlin, with eyes of the purest gold and a smile sweet as sunshine, lifted his hands to swipe at his floating wooden dragon.

Horror filled Hunith. She snatched the toy and threw it against the wall to where it shattered. Merlin cried all night. Of course, Merlin never remembered that but it shaped a fundamental part of his childhood. Until he was twelve Merlin thought his mother hated him. It took another few years to realise she didn’t fear him but what could happen. What almost happened…

As quiet and isolated as Ealdor is; the village always had trouble when it came to visiting nobles. The nobles that visited were always the ones looking to get a quick coin or in the pockets of whatever bandit leader was at the time.

Having a magical teenager was stressful enough but adding nobles from Cendred’s or god forbid, Uther’s kingdom, was downright terrifying. At this point, Merlin was all too familiar about the importance of keeping his gifts a secret. The very least, he heard the lecture enough from his mum.

Not quite sixteen and only a couple years before going to Camelot, Merlin was ambushed by three noblemen wearing Camelot red.

The noblemen caught Merlin doing of all things, helping an injured bird. The bird had an arrow in its wing. Merlin had already taken the arrow out and was talking smoothly to the bird while his magic spun and sewn muscle and tissue together. One of the noblemen saw the gold eyes and slammed the hilt of his sword against Merlin’s head. Merlin went unconscious before his magic could finish. The bird died of infection.

Merlin was tied to a makeshift stake when he woke up. The pyre was lit with flames burning his flesh. This is the first timed he killed. This was the first timed he killed with magic.

Later Merlin would never be able to recall what happened. He only remembered being burned and then waking up to the char remains of Camelot nobles. He threw up for four days. He heard later that the corpses were found near a village that was raided by bandits earlier. His mum was gone for two days and returned tracking mud in the house. Merlin never asked what happened.

****

Gaius was an old friend of Hunith’s who wrote periodically. Merlin loved to hear stories from the physician; while he never met the man, Merlin could sense the deep love Gaius had of his home. He wrote of tells of fretting mothers whom endlessly supply him of bread. He lamented over the most problem children that always seemed to knock over the highest medicines and bottles. He wrote about the various ailments he had to treat.

Merlin was endlessly fascinating and amused over the stories. He read over his mum’s shoulder or would listen to her read while acting out the most bizarre or dramatic telling. Merlin would listen with rapt attention either sitting on her knee when he was younger as Hunith showed him the shapes of letters and the sounds that made written, or sitting next to her when older.

Merlin dreamed of going to the city that Gaius lived. He imagined meeting an older man who puttered around the room with many instruments and herbs. Merlin was curious how one could know how to treat the direst of sickness or wound without the aid of magic. For the longest time, the very Earth would coax his magic to heal. Merlin felt the air cure his cold; the soil cover his scrapes and bruises, and the water washed away his fever. Merlin would aid the nature that helped him to other beings that were in dire need of help.

When he turned six, Merlin brought a baby foul back to life. That was when he learned that all things needed a balance. The foul lived but the crops died that winter. Three villagers didn’t make it that year. Merlin stopped healing animals and people for a while afterwards.

****

It wasn’t until after the pyre intended that Merlin learned that Gaius was a physician in Camelot. Merlin gave up meeting him when he heard that.

****

Will found out when Merlin was eight. They were playing near the creak when Will fell into the water. Merlin panicked and stopped time. He dragged Will out of the water before time restart itself. Will saw everything. He thought it was the coolest thing ever and begin to bagger Merlin on what he could do. Merlin never felt so giddy before Will found out and finally had someone to talk to without being told that his magic must remain a secret.

The happiest time in Ealdor for Merlin was when Will was right beside him. His mum wasn’t too happy but she didn’t forbid Merlin from hanging out with Will as long as he was careful.

Merlin lost that connection when Will died.

****

  
Before that, however, was the tree hiccup. Hunith was beside herself when Merlin and Will came inside and told her sheepishly that Old Man Simmons nearly got crushed by his tree. The villagers all saw it happen but didn’t think it was magic just a weak tree.

Hunith wrote frantically to Gaius before packing Merlin’s stuff. Merlin and his mum argued for two nights before Merlin gave in and agreed to go to Camelot.

With a letter for Gaius in his pocket and his rucksack on his shoulder, Merlin kissed his mother goodbye and patted Will on the back with promises to visit, Merlin set off.

Now it is time to watch our young Warlock begin his journey.


	2. Camelot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually followed through with getting the next chapter out. Please comment it would be very nice to read everyone's thoughts. Not sure when I'll have the next chapter up but I will try to stay consistent. 
> 
> The quotes come from the show. I take no credit for it.

Merlin’s first week of Camelot changed his life drastically. He arrived to see a young man executed for magic. It is unclear even know if the man had magic or not. He met Gaius who was far older than he thought. He saved Gaius’s life which inadvertently revealed his magic. Instead of condemning Merlin, Gaius offered to help him in exchange for his services.

Merlin met Prince Arthur the same day. Arthur never had anyone besides Morgana to stand up to him. It was amusing and annoying to watch the peasant beret him for mistreating servants. Merlin ended up in dungeons the first night. The next day after being lectured by Gaius, Merlin ended up in a chase with Arthur in the town square. Seeing Gaius's disapproval Merlin gave up the fight and let Arthur arrest him again. This time he ended up in the stocks. He met Gwen that day.

After being released from the stocks Merlin complained to Gaius about the Prince. Gaius rose his eyebrow and told Merlin to finish his soup. Merlin never felt so much like a scolded boy than in that moment. He was trying to sleep the day off after agreeing to help Gaius at tomorrow's feast when Merlin heard the faintest of voices.

_Merlin…..Merlin…..Merlin…..MERLIN!_

Thoroughly awake and annoyed at this point, Merlin threw his shirt and boots on before walking out to the courtyard. He listened to the voice get louder as strode towards an area he wasn’t familiar with. He would have missed the guards if he hadn’t heard them first. Slowing his walk he peaked around the wall to take stock of the situation. He saw them playing dice in front of a closed off door. With quick work of his magic. Merlin made the guards fall asleep.

This is the part where Merlin meets Kilgharrah. The ancient dragon, once so mighty and fearsome, had become nothing more than Uther’s trophy.

****

  
Long before humans and dragons bonded, the dragons would only listen to The Triple Goddesses. Dragons refused to meddle with human affairs. They flew in the heavens where magic was at its most potent. The three goddesses watched over both human and dragon. Civilization collapsed after years of war and famine. Magic was dying.

With desperation, the Goddesses ordered the dragons below. As the dragons descended the goddesses cried in the union,

_“Kin of the Sky; Guard thy Earth, thy Sea, and thy Air. Our Son, borne from a mortal, shall bend Time and heal Death. He shall choose The One King. Together Magic shall flourish and Heal the Earth. Guide him. Protect him. Do not interfere with Death will embrace His King.”_

****

After watching civilizations rise and fall, The Great Dragon became cynical of mankind. Balinor was the only man the dragon trusted. Watching his kin be slaughtered and the one man Kilgharrah trusted betray him, the dragon lost all hope for the Golden age. Filled with bitterness and hatred towards the humans Kilgharrah broke the Dragon's Oath.

With a few twists of words, the dragon spoke of the great destiny the Prince has.

_“Arthur is the Once and Future King who will unite the land of Albion._

_But he faces many threats from friend and foe alike._

_Everything. Without you, Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there will be no Albion._

_There is no right or wrong, only what is and what isn't._

_None of us can choose our destiny, Merlin, and none of us can escape it."_

****

  
Merlin doubted that Arthur was great anything except for being an entitled prick. However, the words took root in his mind and his magic sung in his veins. When Merlin saved Arthur the first and became his manservant, Merlin could almost see the purpose of his magic. For once, Merlin felt useful instead of a burdened.

In time Merlin would see the potential in Arthur.

****

  
The first year was difficult for Merlin. He, of course, felt that Arthur became his friend of the sort. He was weary of Morgana the more her magic manifested. Oh, he wanted to tell her about his magic every day. Fear is a powerful drug, especially when taught so young. Between Gaius’s caution and the dragon’s warning, Merlin never did.

Lancelot was one of the few people he could trust with himself and was devastated when he left.

Will died. Will died and broke something in Merlin. Will, with his dying breath, confessed to magic as Merlin watched with dawning horror. His old friend looked at the prince and lied. Merlin pleaded with the Earth for one last chance. Nature was quiet that day.

Merlin wanted to quit and stay in Ealdor but Hunith convinced him to go with Arthur. It still hurt to think of Will’s funeral to this day.

****

  
Throughout all the hardships being in Camelot brought Merlin he never regretted staying. As time passed Merlin saw the King Arthur could be and wanted nothing more than be there when the time came. It all nearly ended with the questing beast.

Merlin learned the lengths he would go for to save his loved ones. Above all else, he saw what he would do for Arthur. The one thing he wouldn’t do though was sacrificed his mother.

Rage boiled in Merlin as he faced Nimueh on the Isle of the Blessed.

_“You should not have killed my friend. “_

The heavens opened at the palm of his hand. Lightning snag through his blood. With a graceful arch of an Executioner, Merlin bent the Old Religion to his will and struck Nimueh from existence. The balance was restored in the end but the price was heavy.

With the dragon’s treachery and killing Nimueh, Merlin begins doubting himself. He felt like a monster for he knew deep in his soul that he killed Nimueh out of anger. How does one come to terms with murder? Merlin had felt the Old Religion intimately in those few seconds and he used it to kill.

It was this moment that Merlin knew that no matter the cost he would make Arthur king. Even if he had to sacrifice his soul to achieve it.

_Merlin chose His King._   
  



	3. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin has faced many hardships in the past two years. What will he sacrifice for destiny? And will this last act break him?

Two years passed after the Questing Beast. Merlin stopped talking to the dragon but he still kept his magic a secret to those closest to him. Morgana has grown more bitter towards Uther as her magic begin manifest outside her visions. Merlin had to save Uther from both his children from trying to kill him.

Every time Arthur seems to relax around magic something comes up to bring back the hatred. When Morgause summoned Igraine from beyond the veil and told the story of Arthur’s birth Merlin had to lie again. Out of all the lies, Merlin has told this left a bitter taste in his mouth as he watched the King deny all fault. This was the moment Merlin realized that Uther was so deluded in his hatred of magic that he couldn’t take responsibility for his own decisions that led to the Queen’s death. What hurt more was hearing Gaius try and defend Uther’s actions even as the King ordered the slaughter of children.

Merlin would grit his teeth as Arthur ranted about the evils of magic after he tried to kill Uther.  
Watching Arthur sit down eating supper while “explaining” to Merlin the dangers that magic poses as nothing happened during the ride back to Camelot made Merlin want to scream.

_Stop blaming magic for your actions. For fuck's sake Arthur, killing your father had nothing to do with magic. Get off your high horse and face reality._

Merlin would act like a dutiful servant that he isn’t and nod while keeping his mouth shut. Arthur never did notice when Merlin would go unusually quiet when discussing magic.

****

  
Morgana. Strong, beautiful, intelligent Morgana starting confounding into Morgause. She would sneak out in the dead of night to meet the sister she never knew she had. She would listen with rapt attention as Morgause taught her the Old Religion. She would practice spells and learn about her dreams. Morgause taught her that the future is never set in stone.

_“Remember, Sister your gifts are part of you. You have the ability to control your dreams not the other way around.”_

Seeing is the rarest gift of magic. It is also the most dangerous. Those who possess the Sight have been known to be driven mad. Seeing wars, famine, disease, and death is too much for one person to bear. Morgana being the strongest seer in centuries was a gift. It was also a tragedy.

****

  
Merlin knew Morgana was meeting Morgause. He saw the distance, the terror, and the anger as Morgana discovered her magic.

Words of caution drilled into his head hindered Merlin from giving Morgana a friend in Camelot that was sorely needed. Gaius refused to listen to any suggestion about helping her magic. He warned Merlin time and again to never _never_ tell a soul about his gifts.

So, in the end, Merlin knew the loneliness Morgana was experiencing but did nothing. Oh, he tried to help by sending her to the druids however Uther threatened to execute the entire lower town until she was found. Merlin was forced to bring her back from the one place that was giving her answers without judgment. Gaius was disappointed and told Merlin off about meddling into things he doesn’t understand. Never has Merlin felt such fury towards his guardian. It’s not like Merlin’s entire existence is a death sentence.

It hardly matters now. In fear, in desperation, Merlin made his choice. Regret is such a small word to describe the soul-wrenching grief as he held his friend when she collapsed. The utter betrayal in Morgana’s eyes when the poison took effect haunted Merlin’s nightmares for years. A hollowing sob broke through Merlin.

“I’m sorry….I’m sorry…” he cried.

_I’m sorry._ He screamed as Morgause wisped Morgan away.

“Why didn’t you help her?!” Merlin roared at Gaius after he told him what happened.

_“You did the right thing._

_I fear that unlike you, she has decided not to use her gifts for good” Gaius placated_

Merlin slapped him.

“How dare...how….” with choked off sob Merlin slammed into his bedroom with a final, “Fuck you!”

****

  
Merlin didn't speak to Gaius for days. He refused to be in the same room even when the dragon attacked after Merlin released him. Nobody noticed anything strange.

Though Gaius wanted to talk to his ward there were matters more important. He managed to corner Merlin before the Prince and Merlin left for the dragonlord. He told him that the last dragonlord was his father. Merlin stared at Gaius in numb disbelief.

“You know Gaius, the longer I stay in Camelot the more I realize that I don’t matter. Destiny is more important than the feelings of one man.” Merlin said softly before leaving.

****

  
Balinor wasn’t what Merlin thought his father would be. At first, he felt disappointed that this old and bitter man was his father but when he got Balinor alone and told him things changed. Merlin felt happy for once in a long time. He had finally had a chance to meet the man he only ever dreamed about. It wasn’t what he imagined but Merlin wouldn’t change those moments with his dad for anything.

Of course, fate didn’t want Merlin too happy. Not even knowing his father for three days he had to bury him and pretend that everything was fine. That his world didn’t get crushed.

At least Merlin had the power over the dragon this time. It was tempting. So very tempting to deliver the final blow. He couldn’t do it though. Merlin was exhausted from all the death and just once wanted to do something different. He banished Kilgharrah.

****

  
Months after those events saw the return of Lady Morgana and a renew peace with Merlin and Gaius. Merlin was more cautious when in the same room as Morgana. During those few months, Merlin became more determined to be there for Arthur. He rarely left the Prince’s side through everything from magical plague to a knights quest. In that time Merlin felt a fondness for his prince grow and thought nothing could change that dynamic.

****

  
Merlin met Freya on a cloudless starry night. She was locked in caged wearing nothing but a filthy shift. She was the most beautiful woman Merlin ever saw. He was utterly smitten by the time he rescued her and hid her beneath Camelot. She was soft spoken and so very kind. A sweetness that was rare to see in a person. He wanted to make the world safe for her.

He bestowed upon the most precious dress he could flinch from Morgana for her to wear. He promised the richest foods as he stole from the Prince’s breakfast. He spun his magic into the Earth to grow strawberries that put the cooks of Camelot to shame.

Merlin kissed Freya as he drew mountains and lakes in the air.

_“My home was next to a lake surrounded by the tallest mountains. In the winter the storms whipped up the water into waves and you thought they were going to crash down and take away all the houses. But in the summer, wildflowers and light. It was like heaven.”_

Freya was a just young girl when she was cursed to transform into a monster. Merlin found out but he wasn’t frightened of her. In fact, it made him resolve to leave Camelot with her. He planned to give her everything.

_“Why are you so good to me?”_

_“Because I can't help it. I don't know. I like you. With you, I can just be who I am. We don't have to hide anything. We don't have to worry.”_

_“Merlin, please, listen to me. I'm not like you.”_

_“They must've followed me.”_

_“They're going to find me. I can't go back in that cage, I can't.”_

_“Shh. I won't let that happen. I promised you I'd look after you, and I will. No matter what. You really don't realise how special you are, do you?”_

_“You're not scared of me?”_

_“Being different is nothing to be scared of.”_

Gaius finds out what the creature Freya turns into and tells Uther that day. Merlin ran to the tunnels that night to find her missing. The city was in chaos as Freya, blacker than the night with wings of a devil, swooped over the knights. The sight was breathtaking but Merlin didn’t have time to marvel at the display as he tried to distract the knights.

Merlin caught up with Freya but froze. Anguish was becoming a familiar feeling to Merlin that he thought nothing could bother him. Oh, how wrong he was. The sword that Merlin sharpened that day was protruding out of the stomach of the woman he loved. Her attacker, the man he was so devoted to, pulled his weapon out and was aiming for a final blow. Without hesitation, Merlin summoned a strong gust of wind to blow Arthur back. Freya took advantaged and flew away.

It felt like ages before Merlin found Freya naked in the tunnels bleeding. He put his jacket around and picked her.

“I promise, I will make you better,” he whispered.

“The wound is too deep, My Love,” Freya said softly with her hand cradling his cheek.

Merlin cradled her close to his chest as walked to Lake Avalon. He whispered magic into her soul and let her here the Earth’s melody.

He said to her:

_“We'll go somewhere no one knows us. Somewhere far away. You haven't given me your answer._

_I want that more than anything. Where will we go?_

_Somewhere with mountains._

_A few fields._

_Wildflowers._

_A couple of cows._

_And a lake._

_And a lake.”_

He laid her to rest in a field of flowers and led her across a lake. The sun was just peeking out behind the mountains.

The wind whispered her last words with the smell of strawberries, “Thank you for loving me.”

****

  
Something shifted in Merlin as he walked back to the physician's chambers. Gaius tried to consoling while saying it was inevitable that she was to die. Merlin stared unblinkingly at his mentor. Gaius tried to get a response from him but in the end, Merlin just shrugged and went to retrieve the Prince’s breakfast.

Arthur was already awake and polishing his ceremonial dagger at the table.

“It’s about time you showed up Merlin. It’s going to be a busy day so don’t even think about slacking off. Father is preparing a feast over the beast’s death so I expect the ceremonial armour to be polished before dinner.” Arthur said while listing off more chores.

Merlin stood there holding Arthur’s food and stared blankly at the orders.

“Oh, and you’ll need to clean my sword this morning. I don’t want that monster blood rusting my blade.”

What little colour drained from Merlin’s face at the last ordered. He could feel bile rising in his throat along with an unbridled fury. Merlin didn’t stop to think of the consequences as he threw the tray of food at Arthur. Only years of training prevented Arthur from getting hit when he jumped out the chair. He stared at Merlin in shock.

“So your now going look at me, .” Merlin spat the last word like it was the foulest of curses.

“I don’t know what’s got into you, Merlin-”

“SHUT UP!”

Merlin gritted his teeth. He felt his magic boil to the surface so he let it.

With eyes burning a molten gold Merlin raised his hand to Arthur. The room exploded. Chairs flew out crashing near Arthur’s head. The desk slammed into the door effectively blocking any escape. The bed cracked and was lifted in the air towards Arthur. Arthur kicked the table against the bed before ducking out the.

“For two years I had to listen to you prattle on and on about forces you don’t understand. Do you know how many times I had to save your neck at the cost mine?!” Merlin flicked his wrist and the table shattered into a million tiny shards.

Arthur grabbed hold the breakfast tray and was using as a shield. Merlin laughed before yanking the tray out his hands and hit Arthur in the stomach with it.

“Gods, I’m so tired. For once I just wanted to be happy but no you had to go and kill her. For fuck's sake Arthur, when are you ever going to listen to someone other than your father!?”

“He’s the King!” Arthur defended while trying to duck the food tray.

“That doesn’t make him good!” Merlin shouted.

“It is treason to speak of the King like that,” Arthur argued while dodging random flying debris.

“My entire existence is treason!” Merlin said in disbelief before going back to anger.

“It doesn’t matter. You killed her and talk about celebrations and sword cleaning like it doesn't bother you that you killed an innocent girl.”

“I don’t know who you are talking about, Merlin.”

“Freya! The Bastet!” Merlin properly crying now.

“She was killing people, Merlin.” Arthur tried to reason.

Merlin sniffed while shaking his head, “She was cursed. But no one listened to me. She had no control or choice. I could have saved her. I know I could have. Saving is never an option in Camelot though. It is only death for people like me even if we’re the victims of curses ourselves.”

Merlin sagged his shoulders and covered his face as tears continue to fall. The chambers were eerily quiet without the chaos of flying furniture.

“I loved her,” Merlin whispered.

Merlin tensed when he felt a hand on his shoulder but floundered when his face was smooshed into Arthur’s chest.

“Um, what are you doing?” he mumbled.

“What does it look like? I’m hugging you, idiot.” Arthur said in his snootiest of voices while rubbing Merlin’s back.

“I’m sorry.” Arthur softly exhaled in Merlin's ear.

Merlin clutched at Arthur’s tunic and buried his face in his chest. Sobs shook his whole body with a vengeance but neither Arthur nor Merlin let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should say that I like Gaius even though I was a little harsh to him in this chapter. Some dialogue was taken from the show. Please comment if like or your thoughts so far.


	4. The Secret Keeper Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What really happened before the purge?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while. I got busy with the holidays. So this part is in two parts. I will try to get the second part up in a couple weeks, hopefully, sooner.
> 
> Content Warning: implied sexual assault, Memory alterations

Part 4

 

Camelot is riddled with secrets and betrayals. The king is the Keeper.  
                                                        ****

The stories of the Purge have been twisted to fit a certain agenda. Those who knew of the Truth were silenced. Not killed. No. It was more insidious than mere death.

However, this story didn’t begin with the Purge. To understand Camelot first there needs to be a little history lesson.  
                                                         ****

  
_Long after the Dragons have bonded with their Lords, with Magic dwindling faster with each Lunar cycle, that things started to change._

_The Goddesses have watched the rise and fall of humans as the Mother was dying. In desperation, the Mother, ignoring her Sisters’ warnings, escaped the Cosmos. To persevere her immortality she wrapped herself with the Stars and made a deal with the Moon._

_“With my dying power, I plead with thy Moon. Cast me a Mortal shell. In return, I give thy Moon thy Sun.”_

_The Moon, ever greedy for Sun’s warmth, cast the Mother in blinding light filled with the Galaxies’ and the planets combined power. For the first time, the Sun greeted the Moon._  
                                                           ****  
The Mother arose from the ground inside a large throne room. The stones split as her roots took hold. The court of humans was in chaos as the Mother stretched out her limbs towards the highest light.

_When the Mother settled a guard drew his sword. With a startling battle cry, the guard rushed towards the Mother with others soon following him._

_When the guards' weapons touched her, however, the swords were dissolved back to its based element._

_The Mother shivered and cracked. Up from her roots to her head, she splintered._  
The Mother, birthed from an Elm Tree, took her first steps.

****

_With hair as dark as night and eyes as blue as both sky and ocean, the Mother, with mortal eyes took in her first human._

_A young king, who surveyed the scene from his throne, briskly made his way towards her. When upon her he bowed and kissed her hand._

_“It is a great honour to be in the presence of such a powerful Sorceress.” the King said while he motioned for his men to stand down._

_The Mother smiled and bowed her head to the human King._

_“Thank you. I apologize for the entrance. My Tree will move itself to the gardens by sundown.” The Mother said with a voice like the finest music._

_“It is no trouble, My Lady. If needed, you are welcomed to stay.” the King offered._

_“If it is no trouble then I accept your gracious offer, your Majesty,” she said._

_“Wonderful! I will have servants prepare chamber for you. May I have the Lady’s name?” the King inquired._

_With an unearthly smile, the Mother said, “You may call me Nimueh, King Uther.”_  
                                                     ****  
_In the time Nimueh appeared before King Uther, Camelot blossomed. With the magic of the Mother, no harvest had soiled, no winter too harsh, and enemies of Camelot dared not attack. It was truly a peaceful time._  
_****_  
_It was during the peace that a local Lord and his wife came to court._  
                                                    ****

_Uther and Nimueh greeted the guest. Uther placed his lips on the Lady’s hand._

_“I don’t think I have met your beautiful wife, Sir Tristan,” Uther said._

_Sir Tristan, a muscle man with a great beard bowed and said, “My wife, Igraine and I married on the Summer solstice.”_

  
_Igraine blushed beautifully when Uther bowed to her._  
                                                   ****  
_Nimueh found Uther amusing and was in Camelot for a few years. Igraine and Tristan became permanent guest with Sir Tristan becoming Uther’s right hand alongside Gorlois._  
_****_  
_It was an unremarkable day when Uther asked for Nimueh’s help._

_“No! You don’t understand what you are asking Uther! I refuse to help your mortal problems.” Nimueh shouted before kicking Uther out of her chambers._  
_****_  
_However, Uther is not a man who likes to be denied something he wants._

_Three full moons later, Uther hatched a plan._  
                                                ****  
_At dinner, he ate with Igraine and Tristan in his private chambers._  
_****_  
_The story is that Tristan betrayed the King and attacked him causing the King to kill him. Igraine was overcome with guilt and gratitude that she agreed to be Queen._  
_****_  
_What really happened was a poisoned chalice that caused paralysis in its victim while keeping them awake and alert. By dawn, the victim would be dead._  
_****_  
_The King wore an amulet that can disguise him from a hair plucked from the person he wants to be._  
_****_  
_Igraine slept with her husband that night._

_She woke up with no memory of Tristan._

_She knew her only love will only be with King Uther._  
_****_  
_Nimueh fled the castle after the Uther’s marriage and refused to see him for years._  
_****_  
_The last time she saw Uther was eight years after the wedding._

_He finds the cabin she was living in._  
_****_  
_“How dare you come here! Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t blast you to smithereens?” Nimueh yelled._

_“Please, Nimueh I beg of you. Igraine is barren. We long for an heir. The Old Religion has ways to give barren women a child. I have seen it myself.” Uther begged._

_Nimueh seethed and spat, “If you did then you know that for a life to be given life must be taken.”_

_“I’m willing to pay any price,” Uther said._

_Nimueh narrowed her eyes, “I doubt that very much Uther. Would you bargain Igraine's memories?”_

_Uther didn't flinch but said scathingly, “Our love is not to be questioned.”_

_With a feral grin, Nimueh asked, “What about your bastard daughter’s life?”_

_Uther paled and took a step a back._

_“H-how-”_

_“You forget Uther, I am a Goddess. I have knowledge and wisdom you could only dream of.” Nimueh smirked._

_“So, what’s it going to be? A bastard for an heir is my price.”_

_Uther swallowed before nodding, “I agree to your terms.”_


	5. It been awhile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update!

Update

Sorry for not posting in awhile! I do plan to finish this but writers block and life has kicked my ass.

So the story is going to be on hiatus until further notice. I'm going to edit and end it when I get the chance. Right now I have no set date on when I'll publish it but it will get done. 


End file.
